Choices
by Kaikeyi
Summary: Ash and Quinn spend a night together, and make a few choices. (hence the expert thought provoking title) Warning for slash.


Summery: Ash and Quinn spend a night together, and many choices. Warning for slash, swearing, and graphic scenes of a sexual nature. (I suck @ summaries peoplefolks. Sorry ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (yet...) they all belong to L. J. Smith, and I am making no money from this. (as my poor bank account will surely tell you.) This is for Wee Kurt the Bob...I know you can't read it...but 'tis the thought that counts. Isn't it?! Ach well, 'ere we go...  
  
"Choices"  
by Kaikeyi.  
  
"Don't you dare *ever* say that about her again." Ash all but shouted the threat at Quinn as he pushed the slightly shorter vampire hard up against the wall. Laughing slightly Quinn looked up into Ash's bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Ash you're fuckin' drunk man. Get a grip on yourself." Quinn resorted.  
  
Fighting the uncertain haze that was threatening to overpower his mind Ash pushed away from Quinn and the wall and stumbled uncertainly in the direction of the coffee table. The table was littered with beer cans and brandy glasses, not to mention the overflowing ashtrays and discarded cigarette buts.  
  
The whole night had been a mistake. It was Quinn's idea really. Him and Rashel had only been together for a few weeks, but Quinn was sensing the changes about to take place in his life. It had been his idea to have a 'guys night in'. Just the two of them, living their old lifestyle again.  
  
Ash didn't know why he agreed, but it had only made things worse.  
  
Ever since leaving briar creek all those months ago, Ash had been finding that he was totally lost in the world. He had promised to redeem himself to Mary-Lynette, and he was. But where did that leave him in the meanwhile? He just wasn't cut out to be a goody-goody daybreaker.  
  
So tonight, instead of celebrating Ash had been drowning himself in as much alcohol as he could lay his hands on. Which was a lot, seeing as it took more to make a vampire drunk than a human.  
  
Tripping over the carpet and almost going headfirst into the table Ash was rescued but Quinn who grabbed him by the arms and held him back until he regained his balance.  
  
"Fuck /off/ Quinn. I can do it myself." His voice hoarse and gruff, Ash yanked himself from Quinn's grip. He wasn't going to accept defeat or worse weakness this easily.  
  
This time he made it to the bedroom door.  
  
Quinn came up behind him and spun him round so that Ash's back was against the cool wood of the door.  
  
"Bastard" Ash breathed softly, looking steadily at Quinn.  
  
"Your shitfaced Ash, what the hell are you hiding from, huh?" Quinn's voice was quiet too now. He was leaning into Ash, pinning him to the door. With his arms either side of Ash's hips he leaned in even further, so that his breath caressed Ash's lips. Breathing slightly irregularly Quinn pressed against Ash and ran his tongue over Ash's bottom lip, before sucking it gently between his own. Then his top lip, suddenly Ash's world melted in a sweet wash of heat and he realised with a shock that he wasn't nearly as drunk as he thought he was. Or he should be he thought grimly.  
  
Before he could think on this he felt Quinn's tongue invade his mouth. Darting between his lips and tasting the sweet interior of his mouth. Ash's frame trembled and his hands sought stability around Quinn's hips as his lips opened slightly for him, his own tongue sparred against Quinn's. Gently and reluctantly breaking off from the kiss Quinn rested his forehead against Ash's, their lips still in brief contact as one of his hands slid from the base of Ash's neck to his jawbone, a thumb smoothing over his cheek. The other hand had slipped under Ash's shirt and was resting just below his ribs.  
  
They both stood with their eyes closed for a moment and Ash heard Quinn's mental voice whisper faintly in his mind.  
  
/'shit'/  
  
Probably the word Ash would have used too. Quinn shifted and moved even closer to against Ash. Biting back the moan that rose in his throat as Quinn's thigh brushed against his crotch. He leaned his head back against the door, trying desperately to clear his head of the drink, and mostly of the burning erotic pleasure that wasn't only between his legs but in his mind. Without opening his eyes Ash knew what Quinn's expression would be, he could hear him laughing softly. Ash's hands were around Quinn's hips; his fingers couldn't help massaging into the small of Quinn's back. They were both in silence now. Ash was losing the battle. He couldn't ignore the press of Quinn's thigh against his groin, just like he couldn't ignore Quinn's hands; one stroking the back of his neck, the other under his tee-shirt –the fingers splayed against Ash's chest.  
  
However much Ash wanted to feel repulsed, he didn't. A mental picture of Mary-Lynette flashed through his mind. 'I'm sorry mare' he thought. 'This isn't the same, I love you.' Quinn wasn't invading on his thoughts, but he could probably have guessed what Ash was thinking anyway.  
  
Watching Ash intently Quinn kept his silence, letting Ash sort his thoughts out. If this had happened a year ago it wouldn't have meant too much. But now...trying not to think of that Quinn concentrated on what he was going to do when Ash opened his eyes. This wasn't forbidden so to speak. But it was wrong. He was involved with Rashel and Ash with Mary, he didn't want anyone hurt. Least of all Ash. They were friend, no matter how much they might have disagreed in the past.  
  
Please R&R peoplefolks! I is hyper on ice tea and mint-y stuff-ee-ness (yea, you know what I mean) and so I have no clue if I'll write more tonight or not. Maybe I'll do some in business management tomorrow...you never know. Toodles! ^.^ 


End file.
